12 Stolen Kisses
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: [abandoned] "Malfoy, do you believe in fireworks when people kiss?" I just couldn't help myself; I need to finish this now. "No, not really, Granger. Why do you ask?" His face was a mask, and it irritated me to not know what he was thinking or feeling.
1. Chapter 1

These are short little ficlets; I'll just say drabbles. :) There are 12, as the title says, and they are slightly interconnected, but not really. I'll try to drop a little hint about the next one at the end of each one. ;) I'll also try to vary the Point of Views. I've always wanted to experiment with POVs... 

****Erm... Ron-bashing?

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Ugh. Stupid weasel. I swear, his feet are humongous! Size 11 and 1/2, I bet! Maybe even bigger...

All I need is good blackmail information on Potter, then I'm free. He'll learn to think before trying to spike my morning pumpkin juice with a Cheering Potion. Merlin, I looked like such an idiot that day.

For now, Weasley is locked up somewhere that I shall hopefully remember so I don't get detention, and I'm using Polyjuice Potion to look like him. Where is blackmail material when you sodding need it?

I know revenge is sweet, but this better be worth it. I'm in the Gryffindor Common Room. The devil's lair. Enemy zone! Surrounded by Potter, Weaselette, and their Gryffindor cronies... Merlin help me!

The only thing that could make this worse is if Granger were here. Oh Merlin, I hope not.

"Hey, guys. I was finishing up some Charms homework," a voice says behind me. That better not be who I think it is. I turn around and find... Hermione _freaking_ Granger.

She sat down beside me and set her bag down. "Hello, Ron," she chirps at me happily. Too happily, if you ask me.

"Hello, Gr— Hermione," I replied. She gave me an odd look. No, no, no, no, NO. I cannot have my cover blown. "So," I start, "Did you get number 6 on the Charms paper?" I ask in a lame attempt to change the subject. "There was a rather small difference between the hand movements of the Sticking Charm and the Magnetizing Jinx if you look and read carefully."

Everyone stared at me, wide eyed, especially Granger. I panicked. What would the Weasel do? I have no sodding helpful idea. I'm done for...

I think I remember hearing about Weasley's crush on Granger, so I just grabbed her by the arm and gave her a kiss on the lips. Weasley is sodding stupid, so who would know the difference?

I fight the urge to smirk as I feel Granger melt slightly into me. But then she pulls away.

"What was that for?" she asked, wide eyed. "I thought you fancied Pansy? Astoria just introduced you two after her and Harry's date last week and I remember it! You told me that you guys really hit it off..." Granger trailed off, leaving an awkward silence. "What was that for?" she repeated disbelievingly.

Shit.

Now is the time to just get up and run away as fast as you can. And that is exactly what I did, after a quick mutter of, "Nothing." I stumbled a little over Weasley's enormous feet, but at least I escaped. The plus side of this jaunt?

I can blackmail Astoria, Potter, Weasley, AND Pansy. The down side?

I just bloody snogged Granger. I hope she doesn't follow me.

* * *

><p>This is part one; there is a second part to this, but it's coming later. ;D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part two of the first one! :D

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Draco was definitely found out then. He knew that Hermione knew it, so he wasn't surprised when he heard her running after him as he fled the Common Room.

Draco could feel himself changing back as he ran. Just in bloody time, he thought bitterly. He could hear footsteps behind him. He rounded a corner and then two more as fast as he could. The footsteps stopped.

"Ron? Where are you?" he heard Hermione's voice call. Draco held his breath and pressed up against the wall. He heard an audible sigh and footsteps, getting fainter and fainter.

Releasing the breath he was holding, Draco relaxed. And since curfew was soon ending, Draco prepared to run all the way back to unlock Ron and then back to his own Common Room. He would have to go quickly.

Draco sprinted around the corner to the left, and then to the right, and then CRASH! Right into Hermione.

The momentum caused him to fall down on top of the petite brunette, and their foreheads banged together, hard. The pain echoed through his head, and he heard a terrified and very loud squeak emit from Hermione.

Draco was breathing hard from the shock and his initial reaction to the pain was to bring his head down and cradle it in his hands. But he seemed to forget Hermione was below him, so when he relaxed his head, his open mouth touched hers and she shrieked, shoving Draco ungracefully off of her.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she demanded furiously. "Now I have to disinfect my mouth!"

"The feeling's mutual, Granger," Draco practically growled, glaring at the girl murderously.

"Sod off and go back to your heck hole of a Common Room," she spat, turning her nose up at him and strutting away.

Wiping his mouth with Ron's robe, Draco went to go retrieve the red head before curfew ended. He scowled and walked quickly, all while silently cursing Hermione with every swear word he knew. And mind you, that was quite a lot.

At least he knew what pissed her off now.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll talk at the bottom... XD

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Hermione cleared her throat. "Malfoy, you're in my seat," she said testily, tapping her foot impatiently. He peered at her over his book.

"Does it look like I sodding care, Granger?" he drawled with an _'I'm really not amused by your not-as-sexy-as-me excuse for a face today'_ expression.

"Well," Hermione started, "I don't give a rat's arse what you care, so long as you get your ratty arse out of my seat."

"Hm..." Draco pretended to think. "No."

Hermione internally fumed, but externally took a deep breath. "Wrong answer," she growled. "Get out."

He laughed condescendingly. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Draco memorized his page number and closed his book gracefully. "Tell you what, Granger? I'll get out if you do something for me."

She eyed him suspiciously, the wheels in her head turning rapidly, trying to find out what the blonde wanted and what motives he could possibly have.

"Of course, it'd have to embarrass you or piss you off immensely," he muttered audibly, obviously wanting Hermione to hear. _That jerk!_ Hermione thought angrily.

An evil smile crept up to Draco's face. "I want you to..." He paused for dramatic effect, his eyes glinting deviously, filled with mirth.

"Spit it out, you little ferret," she snapped when he paused too long.

"Kiss me, Granger. Because I _know_ you won't," he taunted, his smug smirk only irking Hermione more.

A fire blazed in Hermione's eyes. "You sick, little twit."

"I knew you wouldn't," Draco said haughtily, rolling his eyes and opening his book again.

Hermione grabbed Draco by the tie, wrenched him up and gave him a quick (and rather hard) peck before dropping him to the ground and stealing her seat back. She smirked at him smugly.

"You can go now," she said, her voice saccharine and sarcastic.

It took Draco a few moments to register what Hermione said; he was too shocked. When it finally got to him, he scrambled up, grabbed his book and _tried _to gracefully and confidently walk off. He stumbled a bit though, Hermione noticed.

When Draco wanted to read his book again, he found he couldn't remember what page number he was on.

_Screw it all, _he thought to himself. _Especially you, bloody Granger._

Never dare a Gryffindor to do something. They will probably end up doing it no matter what. For a Slytherin, who knows?

* * *

><p>I will be going on a hiatus soon (not yet :D). Until about mid-April; just a month or so. I'll try to get some writing done, but I probably won't have access to Internet. -_-" Hooray for family trips...? Hah, blessing and a curse. :D See ya then!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It's a bit short... These are kinda like drabbles though. x)

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

"Winter holiday is so far: bloody boring," I announce as I sit down beside Draco in the Library. "I might just die of boredom. Come to my funeral, will you Drake?"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Theo," he replies calmly. Unnervingly calm. How the bloody hell does he do that? I wish I could do that sometimes.

"I'm serious, Drake. _Nothing_ has happened and it's already a week or so til Christmas! Do something exciting," I mock command.

"And what do you want me to do, oh great master Theodore?" he asks sarcastically. I think for a little.

"I'll bet you five Galleons that you can't and/or won't snog the next girl in our year that walks by our table," I say in a somewhat commanding tone. I need Galleons anyway. I want to buy myself some more broom polish and forest green quill ink for Christmas. I have bought gifts for everyone BUT myself. Sad, isn't it?

"Done," Draco replies with his typical smug Malfoy smirk. Ooh, I hope it's someone insufferable, some one he doesn't like, someone utterly revolting. That would make Winter holiday way more interesting. Wait-ugh-DAMN, I should have said the next _boy_ that walks past our table.

I am broken out of my thoughts as Hermione Granger, whom Draco seems to hate (score!), walks past our table.

"Pay up, Draco," I say with a smirk, since he obviously wouldn't touch Granger with a twenty five and a half foot broom, even if he was paid to. Which he kind of is right now... Whatever.

"I don't think so," he mutters to me. "Oy! Granger!" he calls. Well, as loudly as you _can_ call in a Library. She turns around, confused, until she sees Draco. Then she scowls.

"What do you want this time, Malfoy?" she asks, hands on her hips. Draco walks up to her, grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her. On the lips. There goes five Galleons... Damn. It. All. She stiffens immediately before pushing him away and slapping him.

Okay, _that_ was priceless.

I hear her mutter something about sexual harassment as she stalks out of the Library.

"Hope you're bloody happy," Draco mutters, sitting back down beside me and cradling his red cheek. "That's five sodding Galleons, by the way," he adds as an afterthought.

And he still has the nerve to be cheeky after being slapped. You'd think that would shut him up...

* * *

><p>Heh. This story is fun. This particular chapter inspired me to write Boredom Bets. :) I had this story for a while now... ^^"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I have Internet! Too bad I won't be able to get back on for a while. XD I have one or two more chapters of this before I disappear again. -_-"

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

The school's stock of Dreamless Sleep Draught is running low and the two best Potions students are requested to brew some more.

"Malfoy, can you pass me some more lavender?" Hermione asks as she chops up grinds the remainder of her lavender.

He looks up from stirring the cauldron for a second before passing the flowers to her.

"Thanks," she mutters before returning to her mortar and pestle. After a few minutes of silence, Draco speaks.

"Granger, pass me the Billywig stings," he mutters, not breaking his concentration at all. Hermione grabs the bottle and puts in in front of him.

"There you go." She peers at him as he measures out 12 stings. "Wait! That's too many, Malfoy!" she screeches, grabbing his arm and making the stings spill all over the table.

"What the hell, Granger?" he snaps, sweeping all the dirty stings into the wastebasket.

"Don't you know that if you add too many Billywig stings to a Dreamless Sleep Potion, it will turn into an acid and explode?" she explains in her smart arse tone of voice.

"I get it, Granger," he mumbles. "You can shut up now." Apparently she didn't hear him.

"And if it exploded, we'd have acid everywhere! It would have been a complete disaster."

"Please shut up," Draco murmured, head in his hands. Apparently Hermione didn't hear him.

"First of all, the acid could have killed us! And I can just imagine how angry the Professor and Pomfrey would be. We're supposed to be the top two Potions students, and here we go, blowing stuff —"

Draco leaned forward and kissed her until she shoved him off, which was just a few seconds.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"If you don't shut up and let me work, Granger, I'll kiss you again," he threatened.

She shot him a death glare. "Don't you dare," she muttered before continuing on with their potion.

_Silently._


	6. Chapter 6

Yea, this is it til I return. I will miss FanFiction.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

"Come on, Ron! Hermione was actually right when she said we would fail our quiz if we didn't study. Unless you want another D, hurry up and get your sorry arse off the table and to the Library!" I yelled, tapping my foot testily.

"I'm coming, Harry," Ron grumbled, wiping his mouth once more on a napkin. "No need to go all Hermione on me."

"I resent that," I told him as we walked toward the Library, trying to sound offended.

" 'Course you do, mate," he replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you'll think twice next time about offending the Boy Who Lived... _Twice_," I added mysteriously. Ron snorted. I'm just that funny.

When we opened the Library doors, the first thing I saw was Hermione and Malfoy sitting together at a table, looking like they were debating. Evidently Ron saw them too, because he immediately stormed over there. I calmly followed after him. Psh, I faced Voldemort. This was nothing.

"Hermione, what are you doing with this... This _albino arse_!" he demanded, red in the face. Happy Valentine's! Look at all that red and white!

Hermione looked up at him, her expression neutral. Oh my gosh, Malfoy got his blank, emotionless emo-ness on her!

"We were debating," she said calmly.

"Hermione," I yelled, "Stop being so emo! Malfoy is trying to emo-fy you, isn't he? I won't stand for it!"

Hermione face palmed. Madame Pince 'shhhh'ed loudly in our direction. Oops.

"Get a grip, you idiots," Malfoy drawled. "I'm not trying to kill her."

"Well," Ron started menacingly, "if you so much as touch Hermione..." He left it hanging... _menacingly_.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Malfoy asked mock innocently, poking Hermione on the arm. "I'm _so_ scared," headed sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted him.

"You guys are being so boorish!" she exclaimed. I think that either means boring or it's French for something else. Maybe it's French for awesome! Well, I don't know about Ron and Malfoy, but I'm definitely awesome.

"Malfoy, I'm serious. Don't touch her, or I'll kill you!"

"Ron, you don't have to be so... Ron."

"Fine... But Hermione, if he does anything... I'll be there to kill him."

"Yea, sure, Ron..." she said cautiously. Ron is so weird. We turned to walk away, but then Malfoy spoke.

"Oh yea, and Weasley?" he said, bringing our attention to him.

"What?" Ron said in his about to erupt tone of voice.

Malfoy poked Hermione to get her attention, and when he had it, he kissed her quickly on the lips, grabbed his stuff and ran out of the Library.

Needless to say, Ron ran after him faster than a bullet, yelling multiple profanities. I just learned six new bad words!

I sat next to Hermione and fished a little bottle of Muggle hand soap out of my bag. "Care to wash your mouth?" I asked helpfully.

She nodded silently and took the soap, pocketing it.

...

So. Very. Awkward.

* * *

><p>Harry sounds so... GAY! XD i HAD FUN WRITING hARRY... :) uGH! sTUPID CAPS lOCK...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

HI!

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Hermione was headed to the Library to get a new reading book when she saw the curtain at the end of the 2nd floor corridor corridor move.

Did someone open that window? she thought to herself. She took out her wand and silently prowled over there. When she was in front of it, she stopped. Taking a deep breath, pointing her wand at the curtain, she whipped the cloth away.

And there sat a cowering Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

Draco shushed her quite loudly, pulling her into the alcove with him and replacing the curtain. It was cramped in there, and Hermione was pressed right into the side of him—almost in his lap—her arm almost touching the curtain.

"I'm hiding from Astoria," he hissed. "Stay quiet, I don't want you blowing my cover."

"Astoria Greengrass?" Hermione asked, receiving a nod from the blonde. "Why are you hiding from _her_?" Hermione personally didn't think that the sixth year Greengrass was that scary. In fact, she wasn't scary at all. Unless you were scared of lipstick, rumours, and high pitched, clingy girlfriends.

"Let's see... She's been trying to snog me senseless at every possible moment because she thinks we're dating. I know I'm amazing, but she's seriously scaring me."

"DRACOOOO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Draco unleashed multiple swear words, many of which Hermione did not know _yet_. "Stay quiet, Granger," he whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.

Now, Hermione didn't like having people put their hands over her mouth, so her initial reaction is always to either bite or lick the hand.

When Draco felt her lick his hand, he pulled it away sharply, accidentally banging it on the window. Unfortunately, Astoria must have heard it, because the footsteps came closer and closer to Hermione and Draco's hiding spot.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Draco whispered quietly, obviously panicking.

"Draco, I know you're there," Astoria said somewhat teasingly, her voice very close.

Draco saw the curtain stir, and he quickly pulled Hermione completely onto his lap and kissed her, hard.

When Astoria pulled back the curtain, she saw Draco and a brown haired girl in a heated snogging session. Before anyone could react, she ran away, sobs coming from her. The crazy girl didn't even wait to see who Draco was snogging.

As soon as the sobs died away, Draco let Hermione go.

"Well, that problem's solved. Thank you, Granger," Draco said professionally. He clambered out of the alcove, leaving Hermione dazed, confused, and alone.

* * *

><p>I don't like lipstick either...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I invented a new holiday. :P

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

"Happy 'Shove a Gryffindor Day', Weasley!" Blaise yelled, shoving the Weasel into a wall. He laughed and ran away before the red head could kill him. Of course, it just turned into a maniacal chase after that. Yes, Blaise was also laughing maniacally.

It was actually the 28th of December, but the Slytherins–the bored Slytherins–had coined it 'Shove a Gryffindor Day', and shove they did. In fact, Blaise had shoved the most Gryffindors, followed by Draco. But Draco really wanted to shove Granger. In fact, she's the only Gryffindor that hasn't been shoved yet. She either stuns them or dodges them every time.

Draco was determined to catch her. After all, he was the epitome of a perfect Slytherin, and weren't Slytherins supposed to be sneaky?

Draco decided, instead of all the other Slytherins, he would not yell, "Happy 'Shove a Gryffindor Day'!" at Granger until after he shoved her. Why no one else thought of that, he had no idea. "I am surrounded by idiots," Draco muttered to himself.

Draco was planning to shove Granger when she walked into the Great Hall for dinner so all his mates could see. But he quickly changed his mind when he saw her take a detour through an empty hallway as a shortcut to the Library. She would not expect someone to be following her.

So Draco followed her until they reached the middle of the hallway. Using his super-ninja-Slytherin sneak powers, he crept up behind Granger and lightly tackled her to the ground, himself falling onto the ground, too. He personally thought Granger would be harder to push.

"Happy 'Shove a Gryffindor Day'!" he yelled to a livid Hermione Granger as he got up. Said Granger stood up to, and grabbing Draco by the hair, she wrenched his head up to face the ceiling. And on that ceiling, Draco saw... an evil, mocking sprig of enchanted mistletoe.

"Well shite, Granger, why didn't you warn me?"

"_You_ snuck up on me, Malfoy!" she exclaimed in an outrage.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm so stealthy."

"Um, yes it is."

Draco paused. Then, "I'm going to kiss you, Granger."

Granger backed away as far as she could from him. "No way, Malfoy."

Draco took a few steps up. "Would you rather wait until a group of students finds us and laughs at our discomfort and embarrassment?"

She just glared at him. Draco stepped even closer to her, where he could feel her breath on him and no doubt vice versa for her.

"Don't you dare, Malfoy," she breathed, trying to step back more, but couldn't because of the mistletoe.

"Fine," Draco said, putting his hands up. Then he quickly pointed behind her, yelling, "Look, it's Potter!"

Granger whirled around, an in that moment of unguarded-ness, Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around and gave her the quickest peck on the mouth.

Granger reached out to slap him, but Draco swiftly ducked down and then proceeded to turn around and run the hell away.

"Happy 'Shove a Gryffindor Day'!" he yelled over his shoulder as he made for the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>Wait, if I'm in Slytherin, but am sometimes very Gryffindor-esque, do I shove myself? UGH, head hurts...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Gosh, I was gone for a while... Just a few words._ Life is harsh._

__Sorry for the wait, though. =.=

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

"Remember, Mr. Malfoy, if you do not get that essay to me by tomorrow, it will be a detention and 30 points from Slytherin," the Transfiguration professor called as Draco left the classroom.

Draco internally swore. He didn't write the essay because he couldn't find the blasted book in the Library. It was an ancient tome and there was only one copy in the Library, to boot! Draco had asked Madame Pince who had it and she had told him that Hermione Granger had checked it out just a few days ago; she still had two weeks time to finish and return it.

Hermione Granger was putting him thorough hell and she didn't even know it!

Draco stomped over to the Library, desperately hoping that maybe Granger had returned the book early after staying up (most likely) all night to finish it.

He ignored Madame Pince's cheery wave as he walked through the wooden double doors of the Library. In fact, Draco paid no heed to anyone who tried to greet him as he headed straight to the second where the book he (oh-so desperately) needed was supposed to be resting.

Instead of the book he needed, he found the actual girl that was in possession of that very book.

And she had it right in her hands.

Mocking him.

"Granger," Draco greeted her indifferently, sitting beside her.

She looked up from her book. "Oh. Hullo, Malfoy. What brings you here?"

"No reason," he shrugged. But he did have a reason. "What book are you reading there?"

Her face lit up. "It's a fascinating number on the transfiguration of animals of one species into animals of a completely different species! I've already read it a year or two ago, but I just had to read it again!"

Draco tried hard not to twitch. She _already _read it. And now she's reading it _again _when he obviously needed it more.

"That sounds wonderful," he ground out. "Could I, by any chance, borrow that fascinating book?"

"Of course!" she chirped. Draco moved to grab it, but she pulled it away, standing up and holding it behind her back with an amused smile. "_After_ I finish it. I should be done by tomorrow," she added.

The blond internally fumed. He jumped off his seat. "Why can't you lend it to me now?"

"Because I haven't finished it yet, of course. You can wait a day, Malfoy. It isn't that long."

_Yes, it IS too long! _Draco screamed in his head. "Cummon, Granger," he whined annoyingly.

Her amused grin only grew. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. You're not helping me finish it, you know?"

Draco bit his tongue and mentally searched his brain for a good distraction. He would just take the book then.

"Malfoy, staring at me won't make me read any faster," Hermione said bemusedly.

And before she could even react, Draco lunged forward and crashed his lips onto hers. She stiffened immediately, but relaxed just as quick, returning the gesture despite herself. Draco moved his hands to her back and gently plucked the book out of her hands; she didn't even notice.

When she pulled away, Hermione seemed quite shocked with herself. And then she noticed that her book was also gone.

And guess what else was gone?

The sneaky, conniving platinum blonde.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, this is what the summary is based off of! XD

By the way, come and vote on my poll, please! I would very much appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

Eight times. Draco sodding Malfoy kissed me eight times. Every time, I don't know if I felt something different, or if it was just the panic, shock, or anger of the moment.

I try to reason with myself.

He's Draco Malfoy. He's tormented me for years.

But he's really changed. All this time, he hasn't called me a mudblood. No comments about filthy mudblood germs or diseases from his mouth at all.

He's my best friends' enemy!

Well, keep your friends close but your enemies closer, is what they say. Besides, Harry and Ron aren't allowed to dictate my life. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions.

He hates me!

But he's kissed me eight times...

I hate him!

There's a thin line between love and hate. I think I've almost crossed it.

Inner conflict; I never thought I would get it this bad. There's only one thing to do. I headed off to the Library.

"Malfoy, do you believe in fireworks when people kiss?" I asked out of the blue as I sat down next to him at his usual homework spot in the Library. I just couldn't help myself; I need to finish this now. Not knowing things annoys me. Malfoy just gave me a questioning look.

"No, not really, Granger. Why do you ask?" His face was a mask, and it irritated me to not know what he was thinking or feeling.

"Because when we, you know, I swear I feel... something," I say a little hesitantly. I really hope they aren't lying when they say the truth sets you free, because I need to get this off my shoulders. There is an awkward silence, and I hold my breath, prepared for him to laugh at me.

"You... You're kidding, Granger. Right?" It sounds like he's trying to convince himself not to think about it more than he is trying to convince me that I'm crazy.

I don't trust myself to speak, so I just shake my head wordlessly. If only I wasn't kidding, Malfoy. If only...

"It's probably just shock you were feeling, is all," he said, trying to convince himself more than me obviously.

"You kissed me eight times, Malfoy. The shock would wear off," I reason. Why am I arguing against him? I thought that's the reaction I wanted. Curse my inquisitive (nosy) mind!

"I can prove it to you that there's nothing between us, Granger."

I raise my eyebrows in question. "Sure you c—" And before I can finish, he grabs me and kisses me for a ninth time. I know why I believe in fireworks now. I'm feeling it right now. And this time, nothing and no one can stop me from kissing him back. It's just us here, all alone.

Consider the thin line between love and hate completely demolished.

Malfoy pulls away. "Maybe there's a little something there," he whispers breathily.

I smile and pull him into a possibly bone crushing hug.

It's just comforting to know that I'm right.

* * *

><p>One more time, VOTE ON MY POLL! :)<p> 


End file.
